Doctor Who The Thirteenth Doctor Chronicles
by DaveyG86
Summary: The final days of The Doctor are drawing near. In his 13th Regeneration, The Doctor will face new enemies and old villains. And how will he cope knowing that his next death, will be his last?
1. 01 The Thirteenth Times the Charm 1

**The Thirteenth Doctor Chronicles**

The Legal Stuff

I do not own Doctor Who, all rights to names and characters belong to the BBC and the respective writers of the characters, excluding any characters created by me.

Chronicle 1 – Thirteenth Times the Charm – Part 1

Many years have passed since the days of the 10th and 11th Doctors, and The Doctor is in his 12th Regeneration. In a much younger body (the body of a 19 year old human male) he is about 5ft 8in, dressed in popular clothes of 2009, blue jeans with a tear in the right knee, a light blue long sleeve shirt with Dark Denim Blue Converse All Stars and a bracelet on his right list.

The TARDIS console room has undergone a massive overhaul, the coral layout has been updated and modernised to look like a 21st Century style Living Room. The central column now has all the clumsy controls replaced with touch screen monitors. The colour scheme is now black with silver accents, signifying The Doctors underlying growing darkness. On the back wall is the TARDIS monitor that is now a 60in HDTV, with a new 4 seater sofa.

The Doctor now travels with 2 male companions, Mike and Drew. They are both 18 years old from Manchester, England. Mike is 5ft 6in dressed in black skinny fit jeans and a blue and white checked shirt with white trainers. Drew is 5ft 8in dressed in blue jeans and a blue and t- shirt with black trainers.

The Doctor and his Companions have been on many adventures since meeting, defeating many enemies such as The Daleks, The Cybermen, The Ice Warriors and The Autons to name but a few.

Little did they know that this was their last adventure together.

The Doctor and his companions are sat on the sofa watching the latest episode of Scrubs from 2011.

All of a sudden.....

BANG!

"What the hell was that?" asked Mike

"We're under attack!" exclaimed The Doctor, running around the consoles in a panic

"How? I thought we we're in the Vortex?" questioned Drew

"We are in the Vortex! There's only one way that someone could attack us, but it's impossible"

"Who could attack us whilst in the Vortex?" Mike asked

"The Time Lords!" snapped the Doctor "Only A TARDIS can attack another TARDIS whilst in flight"

Then the screen began to flicker and a picture began to come through

"DOCTOR!" the woman on the screen shouted

"It can't be!" exclaimed The Doctor shocked at the voice coming through on the screen "You died in The Time War! During the opening engagement, your TARDIS flew right into the Emperor's Saucer in a kamikaze run!"

"Yes that's what I wanted the Time Lords to think!" exclaimed the voice "I didn't want to fight in the Time War, so I flew my TARDIS right towards the Dalek Emperors' Saucer and just before impact I opened up the Vortex and jumped back to the first moments after the Big Bang and hid there until the war ended!"

"Doctor who is she?" Mike and Drew both asked

"She's an old enemy of mine, a Time Lady who calls herself...The Rani" The Doctor exclaimed in dismay. Then turned back to the viewer, "But the War ended a long time ago, ya know relatively speaking, but anyway, why has it taken you so long to find me?" The Doctor quizzed

"You're a very tricky man to find Doctor! I had the whole of time and space to search you out in." The Rani explained, "Finding _her _made it a lot easier to you track down Doctor!"

The Doctor and his companions looked at each other puzzled

"Found who?" questioned Drew

The view on the screen changed to another room in the Rani's TARDIS, one that was very dark, very dank and an awful lot like a prison. In the corner of this room there is a young woman, early twenties, and blonde.

The Doctor was looking at the screen with a look of despair on his face. "Rose?" he whispered

The blonde girl looked up at the camera, and managed to clamber to her feet and staggered closer to the camera, only to be stopped by the chains holding her to the wall.

"JENNY!!!" exclaimed The Doctor

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. 01 The Thirteenth Times the Charm 2

"You're a very tricky man to find Doctor! I had the whole of time and space to search you out in." The Rani explained, "Finding _her _made it a lot easier to you track down Doctor!"

"Found who?" questioned Drew

The view on the screen changed to another room in the Rani's TARDIS, one that was very dark, very dank and an awful lot like a prison. In the corner of this room there is a young woman, early twenties, and blonde.

The blonde girl looked up at the camera, and managed to clamber to her feet and staggered closer to the camera, only to be stopped by the chains holding her to the wall.

"JENNY!!!" exclaimed The Doctor

Chronicle 1 – Thirteenth Times the Charm – Part 2

"Dad?" Jenny whimpered with the last of her strength as she collapse back to the floor

"Doctor, who is she?" asked Drew

The Doctor turned to Drew with a look of shock and dismay on his face

"She's my Daughter!" exclaimed The Doctor, horrified by what the Rani had done.

The Doctor and his companions turned back to the screen, which had returned to an image of The Rani.

"Well then, Doctor. I think it's about time that I came here to finish what I started all those years ago! Its time to die!!!" exclaimed the Rani with a look of glee on her face.

The Rani ran over to her main controls and shut off the monitor, and then there was an explosion outside the TARDIS

The console room began to quake under the rapid attacks of the Rani's TARDIS.

"Doctor, what can we do?" asked a panicked Mike.

The Doctor began frantically running about the console room, not paying attention to Mike

"Doctor!" Mike and Drew both shouted

"I'm trying to ramp up the extrapolator shielding as high as it will go, whilst trying to build a rudimentary Transmat system to save Jenny. And I have to come up with a way to stop the Rani from destroying my precious TARDIS! So I'm gonna need a little hush!" explained the Doctor, whilst constantly running around.

Mike and Drew both went quiet and sat on the sofa.

"Maybe it's best if we stay out of his way" said Drew sheepishly

"Yeah, he looks worried. Wonder why he never told us about his Daughter?" questioned Mike

SLAM

The Doctor punched and kicked the TARDIS consoles

"What's wrong Doctor?" quizzed Mike

"I can't get the Transmat working! I can't save her!" shouted the Doctor

"What can we do Doctor?" asked Mike

"Nothing!" the Doctor replied worried "I can't even save my own daughter!" he cried

As more blasts kept hitting the outside of the TARDIS, the consoles began to spark and a panel opened up, something caught the Doctor's eye

"Of course, I can use this!" exclaimed the Doctor

"What is it Doctor?" Mike and Drew both asked

"This, is a Time Agent's Vortex Manipulator!" exclaimed the Doctor proudly, "This will allow me to teleport to the Rani's TARDIS…. with a few tweaks that is" explained the Doctor as he got his sonic screwdriver out of his jeans pocket and began modifying the manipulator.

"Right, Done! Now I'm gonna set the TARDIS to land on Earth's Moon in 8000BC, quietest place in the universe, and I'm gonna teleport myself to the Rani's TARDIS and save Jenny!" explained the Doctor

Mike and Drew looked at each other confused

"How are you going to get back?" they both asked

"I can use the manipulator to Time Travel, and I've got it tied into the TARDIS's main systems so I can lock in on its location and meet you there!" the Doctor explained in a gleeful tone.

The Doctor strapped the Manipulator to his wrist, and got ready for teleport

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, pointed it towards the TARDIS console and pushed the button setting the TARDIS into flight.

"I'll be as quick as I can." exclaimed the Doctor

"Good Luck" his companions chimed

The Doctor smiled and teleported away in a bright blue light as the TARDIS faded around him

Moments later, the same blue light appeared within the prison of the Rani's TARDIS

The Doctor stopped for a moment to look around the dank prison cell, barely enough light for the Doctor's eyes to see

After a few minutes scanning around he spotted a small flicker of light and a look of shock came across his face as the light was getting brighter, and he could see within the light was Jenny

"JENNY!" the Doctor shouted

The Doctor frantically ran to his daughter, but it was too late, she has already begun to regenerate…


	3. 01 The Thirteenth Times the Charm 3

The Doctor stopped for a moment to look around the dank prison cell, barely enough light for the Doctor's eyes to see

After a few minutes scanning around he spotted a small flicker of light and a look of shock came across his face as the light was getting brighter, and he could see within the light was Jenny

"JENNY!" the Doctor shouted

The Doctor frantically ran to his daughter, but it was too late, she had already begun to regenerate…

Chronicle 1 – Thirteenth Times the Charm – Part 3

As The Doctor looked helplessly on in awe as his daughter began her regeneration process

Suddenly the light faded and the new Jenny stood before The Doctor.

The new Jenny is about 5ft 9in tall, long brunette hair, and slim build. Her new body is mid to late twenties. She speaks with a Manchester accent.

"Dad?" Jenny said "Oh! New Voice! That's…Different?! Dad what's happened?" she quizzed

"You've regenerated!" exclaimed the Doctor "I guess your more Time Lord then I thought!"

"What's _**regenerated**_?" Jenny questioned"

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get out of here. Can you walk?" the Doctor asked

"Yeah, I think!" Jenny replied

As Jenny got into the light, she looked at her fathers face and was confused

"Dad, you look different! What happened?" the young Time Lady quizzed

"I regenerated a couple of times since you were born!" he explained

The Doctor and Jenny got ready to Transport off of the Rani's TARDIS when a flash of red light struck the Vortex Manipulator and it fell out of the Doctors hand

"What was that?" they both said

Just then 10 robot cats began to march through the prison and surrounded The Doctor.

"Do you like them Doctor?" asked a voice from behind the cats "My lovely cat army with their fearsome CLAWS!" The Rani exclaimed

"CLAWS?" the Doctor questioned, "You have an army of Robot Cats with CLAWS?"

The Doctor and Jenny began to giggle

"QUEIT!" the Rani shouted "C…L…A…W…S…Cat Laser Attack System! Not so funny now is it Doctor?" the Rani questioned angrily

"It's a little funny!" Jenny laughed

This made the Rani very angry

"Cats, at ARMS!" she shouted "Take Aim…and fire on the girl!!" the Rani commanded

"NOOOOO!" the Doctor yelled as he dived in front of Jenny and took a direct blast to his right heart.

As he fell Jenny dived down and grabbed the Manipulator and dropped to her knees, put her arm round her dad and activated the teleport, disappearing in a bright blue light just as the Cats fired again.

"NO! He escaped me again!" exclaimed the Rani

Moments later the Doctor and Jenny rematerialized inside the TARDIS

"Who are you?" asked Mike

"More importantly, what's happened to the Doctor?" asked Drew

Jenny looked up with tears streaming down her face

"I'm Jenny." She replied, "He got shot by one of the Rani's solider-cat-things, I think he's dying!" she cried

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked directly into Jenny's eyes

"Not yet!" he replied, "Like I said before about you regenerating. I have one more regeneration left, and it's coming now."

The Doctor managed to stagger to his feet, and stumbled over to the TARDIS console.

"Stay back!" he shouted, "The regenerations about to happen, and its usually quite explosive!"

Just then his body exploded in bright yellow and orange light consuming is arms and head. Throwing his head back and thrusting his arms out at his sides.

Mike, Drew and Jenny looked on in amazement of the spectacular that was a Time Lords Regeneration Process

After 1 or 2 minutes of regeneration, the explosion of light faded, and The New Doctor, The Thirteenth and Final Doctor stood before his confused companions looking shocked and happy at the same time.

"What…just…happened?" Mike and Drew questioned in sync

"That my friends is a Time Lord Regeneration!" explained the Doctor "Ooo, I like my new voice, more manly then my last incarnation, definitely an improvement" he laughed, "Now then, where were we?" he asked

Next Time: on Doctor Who: The Thirteenth Doctor Chronicles

The new Doctor will have his appearance revealed

The Doctor and Jenny will pick their new outfits

And will the Rani track down the Doctor and finally end his life?

Next Time: Chronicle 1 – Thirteenth Times the Charm – Part 3

Thanks for reading this far everyone

Any reviews and comments would be greatly appreciated

Many Thanks

Davey


End file.
